


Rodent Blood

by Thatonegoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegoth/pseuds/Thatonegoth
Summary: "Just who are you?” Keith whispers as Lance’s warm breath fans over the base of Keith’s neck. Lance could feel Keith swallow, the slow tug of the throat causes Lance to press even further up again Keith.“Someone that needs their soulmate to rule with them,” Lance whispers, sharp fangs drag against Keith’s pale skin on his neck. The feeling sent chills up Keith’s back, he could not understand why Lance was making him feel this way, it was strange.Lance’s long sharp fangs penetrate into the thin pale skin on the base of Keith’s neck. He jumps from the sudden pain that shoots up his neck. For some odd reason Keith doesn't feel his blood be drawn instead it cold liquide gets injected into his neck.Keith’s eyes went heavy, the world seemed as if it was spinning. He could feel the strong hold that Lance had on him yet he could do nothing to get those hands away from him. He felt like yelling out for help yet he couldn't help the sudden wave of calmness that came over him.At that moment in time Keith felt like he was truly supposed to stand by Lance for the rest of eternity.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Rodent Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually go back and fix all the spelling mistakes.

Warm blood trickles down Keith's mouth to his chin, the scarlet stood out against his fare completion. He stood over the body of a small dead rodent, blood leaked from the two holes that were located on the side of it’s stomach. 

Keith felt nauseous as he stared down at the deceased rodent, but the fullness is what reminded him this is what he is required to do in order to stay alive. He takes a deep breath before wiping away the thick liquid that was smeared on his lower lip. 

Keith steps over the dead rodent and begins his long stroll home. His house was some shitty small apartment on the third street. Keith didn’t know why he lived there, maybe it was because of how inexpensive rent was, or maybe because the people that lived there didn’t know that he was a bloodthirsty killer. 

Keith didn’t murder people, he made certain of that one. Under no circumstances did he ever drink the blood from a human, the only blood that he obtained was from rodents, dogs, cats, and rarely birds. 

It’s not like he didn’t want human blood, he craved for it actually. Keith just didn't believe that it was necessary to kill a human for blood, as long as he was able to drink some form of blood he knew he would be fine. 

He was malnourished from not drinking enough of what his body craved and required, he was slower than when he was first turned. Keith almost groans as he sees his apartment complex come into view. The place looked uninhabited, he was a little pleased about that but he wished he lived in a pleasant place. 

Keith was transformed into a bloodsucker, vampire, one hundred years ago. How was he turned? Not even Keith knew himself. The day that he was turned it was dark out, he was visiting his dad’s grave before feeling agony and then everything went dark. He woke up the next day covered in blood, not his but something elses. 

Pidge is a companion of Keith, they both met at Keith's old job and from then on they began to hang out with each other. Pidge was the one to help him find spots in the city to eat, he was grateful for them. 

After years had passed this is where Keith had found himself now. A shitty apartment with an okay job and eating rats on the side of the road. In a way Keith picked the apartment in hopes of not being around other vampires. 

Keith knew there were others out in the city like him. He’s personally never met or talked to one but he has seen them around various parts of the city. When he’s out late feeding he’ll see the blur of them running or seeing them bite into the flesh of the poor people that followed them. 

The thing with vampires was that they ran in groups, a ton of vampires would be in a type of pack with others. Keith has never been in one and never planned to be in one either, the thought of being in a group didn’t fit him well. 

Keith has seen groups of vampires in parts of the city that he lived in, he’s never talked to them but he knew to never go around their parts. 

Instead, Keith stayed around his house and his work. Keith worked at some bookstore that was only a block away from his apartment, did he like his job? Hell no he didn't, but it did pay his bills so he knew he had to put up with it. 

Pidge was the one to actually help him get the job, Keith was hesitant at first, still new to the whole being around people. 

Keith had a job before this of course, how else was he supposed to pay bills. He's been around for a hundred years so he had to pay for things, the job he used to have didn’t pay well and also had horrible people that went there. He used to work at a shitty old bar in the down part of the city. 

After Keith met Pidge they begged him to let them help him find a new job. From then on Keith kind of just went with the flow of things, he made sure to not come in contact with any other vampires and always made sure Pidge was safe. 

Keith knew that he’d never snap and kill a human since he does eat enough to quench his thirst for blood. The whole sucking the blood out of rats has worked for him for a while now so he knew he could probably do this until eternity. Or he hoped he could stay like this for eternity. 

-

“What book are you looking for?” Keith asks the tan guy with long-ish dark brown curled hair. The guy was taller than Keith but not by that much. He was also way fitter than Keith, a ton of people were much more fit than Keith so it didn’t surprise him. 

“Something scary,” the guy says with a kind smile on his face. Keith smiles a little at the guy’s words, he was glad that people actually found amusement in that genre of books. 

He was also a fan of horror, most of the movies that he watched were about ghosts or any other supernatural creature. 

“Hmm, I think we have some stuff in the back that may match what you are looking for, let me go grab some and bring them out,” Keith tells him, he nods his head with a smile on face. 

“Thank you so much, man!” the guy says with a smile on his face. Keith nods and walks to the back room. The backroom had many books that usually never were put on display, he had no clue it was just what his boss wanted. 

Keith grabs a few books from the box that had horror written on it and carries them back to the front of the store. The guy was standing there looking around the small shop with a smile on his face. 

“Here you go, look through them and tell me if you need to see anymore, alright?” Keith says while setting all the books down on the table. The guy smiles and nods his head while looking at the pile of books on the table. 

“Whoa, dude! Thanks, I’ll go sit at that table and look through them alright?” The guy asks while pointing over at the table and grabbing the books. Keith nods his head, he didn’t mind if the guy took his time looking through all the books. 

“Yeah go right ahead, I’ll be around the store just call for me,” Keith says and moves to go clean up around the store. 

“Sounds good,” the guy says and walks over the table, setting all the books down and begins to read the backs and covers of them, as well as the first few pages.

Keith lets out a little sigh and grabs a grey duster and an old wooden broom from the back room. He knew he needed to clean up before closing time, which was in a few hours. 

Keith made his way to the other books and began to sweep and dust around them. Sweeping was the worst thing about his job in his opinion. Well besides smelling blood when a customer comes in, that had to have been the worst thing he has ever done. 

Just as Keith is about to sweep up the pile of dirt he hears the front door ring from the bell. He thinks nothing of this since it could just be another customer coming in. This is until his nose is hit with the smell of a vampire. Keith stands still, he was not in the mood to deal with some vampire. 

"Hey, Hunk!" The new voice called out happily, his voice was deep and almost had a rasp to it. 

"Oh hey, Lance! I was looking for the book you wanted. What are you doing here?" Hunk asks with a happy voice. Keith doesn't move too afraid that the vampire might catch a whiff of him too. Instead, Keith just listens and waits. 

"You know I like reading so I wanted to come read and find a good book, I've never been to this side of town either, wanted them all to know who's in charge,” Keith had no clue who this Lance guy was or what he was talking about but he continued to listen. 

“Lance, everyone knows who you are. Now help me read the rest of these,” Keith hears a sigh and the sound of a chair being dragged. How the hell was Keith going to do anything with this other vampire around? 

Keith sighs then lets out a small groan before standing up straight, he’ll just deal with the guy if he gets physical. If anything Lance was probably just some vampire that won’t care that he’s around. 

Keith goes back to mopping and cleaning the books. He checked his phone and it said that he only had two more hours left of this shit. So, Keith did what he did every day, picked up the place, and got it ready to be closed. 

“Yeah I have no clue, I know you wanted a good book but don’t you have an entire library in the mansion?” Keith's eyes go wide when Hunks bring up a mansion. Both boys continue to talk about random things, Keith listens quietly to the conversation. 

An hour passed quickly, Keith was glad for this. Lance and Hunk were finally almost done with those books. Keith grabbed the broom and duster and took a deep breath, as long as he didn’t talk or look at Lance this would be all fine. 

Keith walks back to the front and glances over at the table that Lance and Hunk were at. The smell of Lance was much stronger up in the front, Keith wondered why Lance had such an intoxicating smell to him. 

“I think this one sounds cool,” Hunk says looking down at the book in his hands. Lance looks up from his book and over at Hunk. 

“Wait, which one?” Lance asks confused to which book Hunk was looking at. Hunk flips the book over and shows it to Lance. 

“Says it's called Fell in love in October,” Hunk says while reading the cover of the book. Lance laughs a little at the name. 

“Sounds really romantic,” Keith bends down to wipe off the table while listening to the two boys talk. Keith knows that eavesdropping is horrible but he just couldn't help himself. 

“It sounds like it, huh?” Hunk says in response to Lance’s question. 

“Could you read me the back?” Lance asks Hunk. Hunk nods his head and flips the book so that it was now at the back. He looks over the back and smiles, glad it was a short summary of the book. 

“Yeah I can do that,” Hunk says while opening up the book to the front page. 

“So it’s just about some guy falling in love with this girl that he goes to school with but some killer gets in the way of their love,” Hunk says, he sums up the back of the book so he doesn’t have to say every word for word. 

“That sounds kind of like a boring book, Hunk. I really want some good books,” Lance says while grabbing another book to look through it. Hunk sets the book down onto the table, he lets out a little sigh before grabbing another book that was on the side of the table. 

“Hmm, what about this one?” Hunk asks Lance, Hunk then hands over the book to Lance. Lance grabs the book and looks at it, he really liked how the book looked. It was a light brown with blue writing. 

A massive smile spreads across Lance’s face, Keith rolls his eyes at his expression. Keith loathed himself that he actually liked Lance’s smile. 

“I mean it’s heavy so I guess that’s a good sign,” Lance says while he lifts up the book, Hunks smiles and nods his head in agreement. 

“I know right? That thing has to be at least a pound,” Hunk says while thinking about what a pound would feel like. 

Lance flips the book and reads the back and looks up with Hunk with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. “It’s about a werewolf.”

“Yeah?” Hunk says leaning in, he was clueless to what Lance was talking about. 

“Hunk,” Lance says with a huff. Hunk’s eyes go wide and he lets out a large laugh. 

“Oh, I forgot!” Hunk says while trying not to laugh too loudly. Lance tries to hold back his laugh but he joins Hunk along in the end. 

“You are such a goof,” Lance says while stacking up all the books that they both had already read though. Keith already knew that they had gone through at least half of them. 

“How about we just take these four, yeah?” Hunk asks as he grabs the four books that both Hunk and Lance found interest in. 

“Sounds good to me, I bet Allura would even read some of them,” Keith's ears perked up at the sound of that name, he had no clue but it felt as though he had heard of it before, maybe by Pidge. Both boys get up from the table and walk up to the front desk, Keith could hear the sounds of their shoes tap against the hardwood flooring of the library. 

“Hey,” Hunk calls out to Keith who was fixing the books under the front desk. 

“Oh hey, find the books that you want?” Keith asks Hunk with a small smile, he glances over at lance to see the guy giving him the death glare. Keith had no clue what this guy’s problem was. 

“Oh yeah! And more thank you so much…” Hunk says trying to ask for Keith’s name without really asking for it. Hunk was one of those guys that were awkward with new people but once you got to know him he was a chatty Kathy. 

“It’s Keith,” Keith says while looking at Hunk, the other male smiles and sets the books down onto the table. Keith grabs them and scans them before putting them into a clear plastic bag. Hunk pays with a massive smile on his face yet again, Keith had zero clue how Hunk could be so happy. 

“Thank Keith!” Hunk happily says as he grabs the bag full of books. Lance says nothing through the whole exchange, he only stood there staring at Keith with an unreadable expression. 

“Yeah, uh, no problem,” Keith tries not to look at Lance, the guy was just a bastard in Keith’s eyes. 

“This guy over here loves reading, and me being the best bro that I am went out to find a good book for him," Hunk says proudly, Lance gives a small smile in Hunks direction. 

"Uh, that's good, well be careful while being out so late," Keith says in a rush, he just wanted the two guys to leave. Keith knew that he would never see Lance again so he just ignored the guy. 

"Awe thanks you too!" Hunk says with a smile on his face, he was happy that Keith was so nice. Hunk was a little confused why Keith has yet to look over at Lance but he just shrugs it off. 

"Yeah, bye," and with Keith's words both Lance and Hunk leave the library with smiles on their faces. As soon as the door clicks shut Keith lets out a heavy sigh. 

Keith was confused on a few things. One being that balance was giving Keith the weirdest look, and second being that Lance and Hunk are friends. 

Keith couldn't judge Lance for being Hunks friend but it was still odd in his eyes. He shakes his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts. 

Closing down the entire shop didn't take him long at all. All Keith really had to do was clean up the floors, make sure the tables were clean, and put some books up. 

Keith was more than happy when he was finally able to lock the door and leave work. After locking the back door Keith lets out a tired sigh. 

After double checking that he has everything he begins his short walk back to his apartment. 

Before Keith could pull out his phone to text Pidge his stomach growls loudly. Keith decides that it’s probably a good time to go get a small snack. 

As Keith walks down the street he looks up at the night sky. Bright stars shown through the pitch black of the sky. With a small sigh Keith turns the corner into a small tunnel that he normally feeds at. The tunnel was always filled with mice, even birds sometimes. 

Pidge was actually the one to show Keith the tunnel, Keith almost cried with joy at seeing so many rats. Keith looks around the small tunnel in hopes of finding a decent sized rat. With much luck he finds one rather quickly. 

Catching the rat with inhuman speed before bringing the struggling rat up close to his mouth. Keith long pointed fangs pierce through the side of the rat with little effort. Warm blood filled his mouth instantly, Keith could almost moan at the taste alone. 

For some reason Keith was more starved than usual, he even ate some food with Pidge the day before, he should be full yet he isn't. The rodents body folds in on itself as Keith drinks more of its blood. The sound of shoes tapping against the floor goes unnoticed by Keith, well that was until two large hands lightly press against the side of his neck. 

“Holy fuck!” Keith shouts out in terror, he always hated being snuck up on. Keith was easy to scare, kind of strange since he was a vampire after all. The rodent blood smears across Keith’s face due to the scare. 

“You only drink rodent blood?” Lance asks Keith with a concerned expression. It shocked Keith to see Lance was the one who had touched his neck. Keith frowns and shoves Lance’s hands off his body. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Keith shouts at Lance with an angry expression. All Keith wanted to do was drink some blood and go home but of course he couldn't do that, this Lance dude had to come and ruien a good meal. 

“You’re not too aware of your surroundings,” a smirk appears on Lance’s face, Keith scowls at his words. Lance was really starting to piss Keith off. 

“What the fuck?” Keith loathed Lance, he was pissed that Lance made that comment about him. 

“Keith, do you know who I am?” Lance takes a step closer ro Keith, Keith glares and takes a step back. He had zero clue of who Lance was, never even heard his anime in his entire life. Lance’s eyes were a vibrant azure, Keith couldn't help not wanting to look away. 

“Some asshole?” Keith says with a sneer, his sharp teeth poking out from his top lip. Keith just wanted to get one last snack and go home, he was tired. Lance stared at Keith with his bright blue eyes. 

“You know, mullets aren’t in style anymore right?” Keith groans, this guy was just annoying now. Keith drops the drained dead rat to the floor and glares at Lance. 

"I don't have a mullet," Keith didn't even know what a mullet was but he guessed that he didn't have one. 

Cutting his own hair was something that Keith had always done. He's actually done it since highschool, Keith always hated it when people touched his hair. In a way Keith dressed differently, he always wore black and even had a few face and ear piercings. 

“Whatever you say, kitten,” Lance says with a grin on his face. Keith glares at him, he loathed how Lance was able to get under his skin. Lance on the other hand runs his hand through his short dark brown hair, if Keith was being honest Lance’s hair looked extremely soft. 

“Are you seriously calling me a kitten?” Keith raises a thick eyebrow while staring at Lance. Keith wasn't even sure what being called a kitten meant but he took that as an insult. 

“That is what I said, right?” Lance says to the obvious Keith. Keith noticed the clear flirting in Lance's voice. Lance loved messing with Keith, he liked seeing the shorter male get angrier and angrier with each passing second. Keith could not see him getting alone with Lance, he’d rather die than be close to Keith. 

Lance had this playful flirting kind of tone to his words. It seemed like that was just how he usually acted. Keith did not see himself and Lance to ever get along with each other. Lance takes a step closer to Keith, Keith didn’t want to back down this time so he held his ground. Keith hated looking weak, Lance was just some guy that thought he was a big hotshot.

"You do realize that you need human blood right?" Lance asks Keith confused, he has never met a vampire that didn't drink human blood. Keith was confused why Lance was trying to have a conversation with him. 

Keith understood that he needed human blood in order to be stronger but he just couldn't find himself to kill a person. The blood from a rodent didn't taste all that bad, if anything it just tasted like spoiled cranberry juice. 

“I've been doing it for the last hundred years,” Keith finds himself explaining. Lance rolls his eyes, the thought of drink animal blood for him sounded like suicide. 

“You’re killing yourself you know?” Lance opens his mouth to show off his long pointed teeth, showing Keith what strong teeth really look like. Keith glares at the sharp pointed white teeth, his teeth were much shorter than Lance’s. 

“I could care less,” Keith has never meant another vampire, so far this was the worst experience that he has ever had. 

“You haven’t realized it huh?” Lance grabs onto Keith’s wrist, Keith jerks away from the sudden touch. 

“Just go away,” Keith says to Lance with a hard look on his face, Keith was now a little worried. Lance clearly knew more about being a vampire and well, Keith knew nothing except how to control his fangs. 

“Animal blood can only get you so far,” Lance says with a small smirk. Lance brings his hand up to Keith’s mouth and wipes away the blood that was still on his lips. Keith doesn't try to stop him, almost sighed at the physical contact that Lance had given him. Keith didn't know why he was feeling this way, it wasn't him, so Keith did the only thing that he knew he was good at. 

“What did I just say? Go the hell away!” Keith bared his teeth while hissing at Lance, he struggles to push Lance away, the brown haired boy doesn't even budge. Keith’s eyes went wide while looking up at Lance, finally Keith started to see how weak he truly was. Lance was much stronger than Keith, it was clear as day to see that. 

“Are you finally seeing how weak you are getting?” Lance asks Keith with a small grin on his tan face. Keith only growls, he loathed being called weak, it was something that he had always loathed. 

“You are a vampire, you drink human blood not rodent blood,” Lance says while getting closer to Keith, the heat from Lance’s body instantly heats up Keith. Keith tries to push Lance away but the iron-like grip on his right wrist stops him immediately. 

“I don’t fucking want it!” Keith shouts angrily at Lance, Lance only stares down at the boy with black hair. 

“Oh yes you do, Did you know it really surprised me that you didn’t know who I am?” Lance says to Keith in a low voice. 

“Yeah, I don’t care who you are. I never keep up on all that vampire drama, Keith struggles to get his arms out of Lance’s tight grip. 

“You really should,” Lance says with a small glare, he was pissed that Keith knew nothing about his own kind. Lance was also pissed that Keith didn't even realize that he was slowly killing himself by drinking rodent blood. 

“How about you just let me go and we never talk again?” Keith says in hopes that Lance would just leave him alone. All Keith wanted to do was go back to his horrible apartment, he was fine with skipping a meal if it meant getting away from lance. 

“Oh I can’t do that Keith,” Lance says with a smirk on his face, Keith glares while trying to tilt his head away from Lance. 

“And why the hell not?” Keith really loathed how close Lance was to him, he could smell Lance as clear as day. Keith has never been a fan of getting close to people, he never even let his own brother hug him unless he was forced. 

"You're mine," Lance whisper's while leaning closer to Keith's neck. Keith jumps from Lance's sudden movement. 

This was a very dangerous situation. Lance could easily suck all of Keith's blood, Keith had no chance against Lance. If things went south Keith knew he would actually die. 

It is possible for Keith to regenerate but it's very unlikely with how weak he is. It was taboo for a vampire to drink another vampire's blood. It has happened before though, still is happening. 

Keith would have never imagined that he would be in a situation like this. It made absolutely no sense to him, he doesn't even talk to anyone besides Pidge. 

Keith always carried a knife on him, it made him feel much safer, even though he had fangs. But for some odd reason Keith didn't bring it today, not a smart idea but he didn't think something like this would happen. 

"Yeah whatever you say, now let me go," Keith says with a bit of alarm in his voice. He struggles to turn his head away from Lance, but to no avail he couldn't. 

"Listen to me Keith," Lance says as he pulls his face away from Keith's neck. Violet and azure eyes clash against each other. Lance stares into Keith's eyes with an unreadable expression. 

“You make zero sense,” Keith says while trying to look away from his bright azure eyes. Lance’s eyes were so captivating, it made Keith never want to look away. Keith's eyes widened in shock, Lance was not a normal vampire, Keith knew the outcome of this situation. 

Lance grins widely at Keith, glad to see that the other male figured out what was going to happen. Lance leans closer to Keith, the smirk still sits on his face as he looks down at Keith. Lance’s long pointed tongue lick across the bottom of Keith’s lip. Keith could taste the slight trace of blood on Keith’s lips, Lance craved more than just the blood on Keith’s bottom lip. 

“I make perfect sense, you and I were born to rule together,” Lance whispers softly while resting his face against the side of Keith’s pale neck. Keith had absolutely zero clue on what Lance meant. Not at any point in Keith’s life has he been told that he would even meet Lance. 

“Just who are you?” Keith whispers as Lance’s warm breath fans over the base of Keith’s neck. Lance could feel Keith swallow, the slow tug of the throat causes Lance to press even further up again Keith. 

“Someone that needs their soulmate to rule with them,” Lance whispers, sharp fangs drah against Keith’s pale skin on his neck. The feeling sent chills up Keith’s back, he could not understand why Lance was making him feel this way, it was strange. 

Lance’s long sharp fangs penetrate into the thin pale skin on the base of Keith’s neck. He jumps from the sudden pain that shoots up his neck. For some odd reason Keith doesn't feel his blood be drawn instead it cold liquide gets injected into his neck. 

Keith’s eyes went heavy, the world seemed as if it was spinning. He could feel the strong hold that Lance had on him yet he could do nothing to get those hands away from him. He felt like yelling out for help yet he couldn't help the sudden wave of calmness that came over him. 

At that moment in time Keith felt like he was truly supposed to stand by Lance for the rest of eternity. 


End file.
